Vigil of the Stars
by NebulasPrime
Summary: The stars they watch. They bless. They look after. Continuing their vigilance until they couldn't anymore. Part: 5/? of the Submissive Togata Series


**Naru:** Hey People! A lovely one-short of Izuku and Mirio. This is the fifth installment of the _**Submissive Togata**_ series. You can find parts One through Four on Archive of Our Own. They are not on here because they are mainly smut driven loveless. So please, leave a kudo, comment, review~!

**Part:** Five/? of the _**Submissive Togata**__ series_

The very moment you were born we couldn't help but turn and look at you. Watching you breathe your first breath before you opened those brilliant emerald eyes. You looked so beautiful in that moment. We felt blessed you were born in the darkness of the night as the dawn started to encroach on it. We didn't know why we couldn't stop looking at you. It was as if something told us to turn and watch. So, we did. Never stopping as you grew and grew. Enamored by you as the feeling you were meant for something grew in all of us. That was something to say since we viewed this world of life and death for centuries. Seeing the rise of these super powers on the world and would most likely see the end of it.

Though we cared little of the powers in the beginning, but as you aged in the short amount of years we started to. Couldn't help feeling your joy as you became fascinated by these _quirks'_ you humans have. It gotten to the point we to couldn't wait until the day you got your powers. As we waited for that day, some of us grew troubled in the sky. We wondered where your other care giver could be. As we knew humans tend to have two figures in their lives to care for them but that was different here. Then there was that boy…

The one who you called a friend. The one who finally got his quirk. The monstrosity that dared hurt our charge. If we weren't bound by the space between worlds, then we could have safe guarded you. Became the other figure you didn't have in the world. It didn't matter anymore as such things dealing with him was before you were born. But now… Now you are our child with our blessing. A star amongst the mortal realm. A shining beacon that will become what the other humans should inspire to be. Even that blond haired heathen.

Even though we grew worried when the day of your birth came and pass. It was the time you should have gained your powers but… nothing happened. We waited and waited with you to find out that you will never get one. So, we cried with you. Felt your burden of having your dreams forcibly taken away from you. Many of us wanted to desperately hug you, comfort you, be there for you. Which caused us to cry out more. Fluctuating our light and solar flares out of agony and despair. Forever bound by gravity and its strong pull to keep us in our place. This is when we began to love you as one of our own.

This pain didn't deter us from watching. Empathizing with every emotion you felt through the years. Growing angry when the blond heathen dared to touch you like it was the right thing in the world. How dared he harm someone that belonged to us. That was under the protection of the stars even though we could never reach. Until the very day that dared to cause all of us the greatest amount of fear. It was the day a sludge like villain had attacked you. We could only helplessly witness you being attack by that liquid monstrosity. Daring to violate you in the most wicked of ways. We thought you were going to die until a sudden gust of wind had saved you. This gave us the greatest amount of joy when we realized it was the man you idolized was the one who saved you. This fated event lead to a whirlwind of discovery and hope. Leading you back on the path you dreamed about for years. Which lead to emotions we all haven't felt in a long time.

We kept our gaze on you while your training proceeded from days to months our little treasure. Yes, our little treasure, Midoriya Izuku. If we could smile, then a soft one would be the one linked to your name. A soft smile of affection each time we thought of it. Instead, all we could do is fluctuate our light and solar flares affectionally. Hoping someday you will see them. That the stars are here and waiting. Supporting you from the heavens. Then the day came all to quickly. From getting your quirk finally to the test. Which gave us all of us a bloody heart attack, along with your mother. Damaging your body in order to protect a girl. While we are proud of you, but that was a very reckless and stupid move. We are just happy you are safe.

Although it became a waiting game after the test. Nervously waiting with you as the days creeped by slowly. A feeling that was easily broken when that letter finally came. With your hero finally saying you finally got into the school of Yūei with some very profound words for you.

_Welcome to your hero academia!_

We never felt so proud of you. Your finally made your first step into being a hero. Although we had the impression, we are going to have many more scares in coming future. Something that proven all to quickly when the school first started. Starting with the teacher assigned to the class he was put into. Nearly expelling our little _beloved_ from the school. _Beloved_? No, we are getting off task. You were nearly thrown out of school and had your soul crushed once more because of some faulty logic. Even though for some reason the man changed his mind. The action only redeemed the man under their watchful gaze some but not enough not remain pissed. Angry enough to release numerous bursts of orange from their surfaces.

They quickly calmed down when the next incident had happened. Causing them to be fearful for their chosen one when someone broke into the school. This incident seemed to create chain reaction of dread, anxiety, and terror as the semester went on. Things that shouldn't have happened. Events that kept leading their ward to be hurt and in the hospital. Each one almost leading to your death. Thus, losing you forever. These emotions made us go on path of discovery about how some things might have _changed_ since the birth of our precious Izuku. We might find things we did not like but pushed them aside to continue our watch on you. Letting our constant state of distress and worry finally turn into pure utter bliss.

Izuku had obtained his hero license sometime after moving into the dormitories on the school grounds. This happy feeling was short lived. You recklessly acted upon instinct again. An act that that affected the people around you deeply. Creating a devastating event that resulted in the death of a man. We watched him die as the boy he mentored cried above him. Yes, the behavior might have saved the girl but at a great cost. But… we kept our main vigilance on you. The regret that came with the death of this man. The one of the few links to your own mentor. In the end, you don't say anything. For some reason, this entire affair to save the girl, along with the events after, seemed to drive you and the blond together. We did not like the fact you and Togata were so close. Not at all. This _Mirio_ was bad news for our Izuku. We wanted to badly separate him from you. Mirio had no right to place claim on you. Just us. We were the only ones by your side since the beginning. Not him. Never him. We wanted to rage and burn at the sight. But we didn't… Just felt heartbreak when you asked him for a date. At first, we couldn't understand this emotion. That was until we remembered the feelings we pushed aside. The ones we figured out we loved you more than a guardian or a protector.

A love that was slowly breaking apart the more you and Mirio drew closer. As we broke, our observance remains constant till the day we finally couldn't watch anymore. It was the very night to solidify your relationship with Mirio in more ways than say '_I love you_.' Each one of us let out a cry in the empty darkness before blinking out. Unable to watch as the love we had for you snapped in the most brittle and brilliant of ways. Releasing flares upon flares to the point we felt dead as our emotions. Why? _Why?!_

Why couldn't you feel the same about _us_?

Why couldn't you see that we watched you since birth?

Did you see our heartbreak?

Seen that we vanished from the sky?

Seen the large patch of darkness in the night sky from earth?

_Why can't you see us for what we are? For we love you for you._

_In the end…_

_We guessed we will still watch you…_

_Even in death…_

_We love you, our little Stardust_


End file.
